The disclosure relates to an adjustable axial piston machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,294 B2 presents a plurality of systems for mounting a pivot cradle of an adjustable axial piston machine in a housing by means of a bearing shell which is arranged in the housing and has an annular-section-shaped main section and at least one support region. A bearing shell is shown from which a protrusion with a radial component projects out of the outer surface of the annular-section-shaped main section in order to support circumferential forces.
The radial component leads, owing to the lever which is present as a result thereof, to a bending torque if forces act on the bearing shell in the circumferential direction.
These bending torques lead to considerable loading and can also lead to the failure of the bearing shell and therefore to the breakdown of the machine.
An object of the disclosure therefore consists in providing an adjustable axial piston machine which has a bearing of the pivot cradle which is improved with respect to operational reliability and can be implemented, in particular, in an economical fashion in terms of the material and costs and with low expenditure.
The object is achieved with the adjustable axial piston machine as described herein.